The Joining
by Nieanna
Summary: Bra has a secret, there are others like her. I really can't think of a summary, just read it


The Joining

I wish I owned DBZ kind of, though its most of the time. I own Lilly, Neon and Blade plus the idea. Copy this story and DIE!!! (Don't mind Isis, she tends to be slightly psychotic)

BRA POV

Angrily I slammed my bedroom door. ITS NOT MY FAULT I DON'T FIGHT! So what Trunks got hurt, you fight you take risks. Falling backwards on my bed I stared blankly up at the ceiling, rolling into on my stomach I got up. Ever since last week there hasn't been anything to do in my room. I swore at my father and told him to get fucked. I wonder what Goten's doing. Oh yeah I forgot! The FAG dumped me for MARRON, he is so gonna regret it. There isn't much left in my life.

**_SHATTER_**

**_Tossing the ball up in the air _**

**_I catch it as it lands _**

**_today had to be the worse day _**

**_I've ever lived. _**

****

Once when I was younger I thought she 

**_loved me deep inside._**

**_everyone hates me _**

**_chucking the ball hard against the wall _**

**_my mirror cracks._**

****

**_I've got bruises down my back _**

**_slits on my wrists. _**

**_when I was little not even in my nightmares _**

**_did I think this was going to happen._**

****

**_Another hell to wake too. _**

**_I try to shut out the pain _**

**_as cuts form _**

**_from the belt she wields. _**

**_There is no prince Charming _**

**_Whey would anyone in their right mind love me?_**

****

**_I try to forget everything. _**

**_I seek a life away from the real world _**

**_The hardest thing in my life _**

**_is remembering to live._**

Tears run down my cheeks as I close my diary, down stairs I can hear everyone talking. How do you break it to someone, that everything they know about themselves is a lie. I can't stand this, the silence a sign to show everything to come. If anyone's been in my room I will kill them, I can't find the fecking book. Oh well maybe later.

NARRATOR POV

Climbing out the window Bra calmed herself no matter how good she got with witchcraft she would always she scared of heights, one of the reasons she didn't want to fight. Taking what she called a leap of faith, she levitated down to earth. Through the window she could see everyone having a ball of a time, it was one of her mother's famous parties. _Trunks_ came _down_ the stairs and whispered something to Vegeta. Raising his head Vegeta looked in Bra's direction, closing her mind off Bra disappeared.

BRA POV

I hate this, landing anywhere my powers feel. If I posses the power of wood and the spirit world shouldn't I be able to control my powers. Banging my head against the lovely solid wall /it doesn't really hurt because I'm Sayain/ you can hear the sarcasm in my voice, right! Getting to my feet I straightened up mu clothes. Nice club, obviously my new powers like nightclubs cccccccccoooooooolllllllllllllllllllll!!

They really need to fix up the décor maybe silver or green, but hey black and blue are nice **cough**cough**. Walking up to the strange looking guy at the bar, I got many wolf whistles from both sexes, and some I don't even want to contemplate (what drinks do you find at clubs/bars?) 'Beer please' I'm just gonna ignore that look he gave me. I have a tendency to over react, in every literal sense. Something I obviously got from my father, scary thought isn't it. Leaning up against the bar I scanned the dance floor for someone I kind of knew.

My newfound powers are going haywire, this is so not good. Its like I've been here before. Oh fuck, déjà vu that guy that just walked past I've seen him before maybe in a prem(onition). What's up with him, cute in an angry sense. But he's got a good fashion sense on the other hand, not many guys have that. Most I think lack it, in reality.

Across the dance floor it hit me, I was here last week to be more correct with Pan, just to get drunk and loosen up. What the hell! Everything's gone black it looks like we're on a giant chessboard, 'we' being me and that group of kids across the other side.

NARRATOR POV

The only boy in the group of 3 looked up and across catching Bra's eyes. Blade, Lilly and Neon hadn't been here since **_the joining_** meaning when they had began to form a circle. This means serious trouble, he thought that was until he saw Bra. Blades' drop gorgeous black hair falling over his eyes also covering the slight blush adoring his cheeks. Through his hair his moco brown eyes checking Bra out. Cute, he thought he knew Lilly and Neon knew what was going on they were just waiting for him to make the first move.

BLADE POV

Lilly, motor mouth is going to be talking all night, *sigh* I'm tired and should be studying, since when did I care about my marks. The only reason we're here is because our fourth is supposed to be arriving. I just wanna hit on the exotic blue haired chic at the bar, but like normal Neon puts a stop to any fun I want.

I swear the 3 of us are curse, the moment we start talking about the craft something bad always seems to happen. Nice we're back on the chessboard, or the dark room as I call it. Cool that blue haired chic is here. WHAT THE! 'Hello' she whispers as I make my way across to her, I can't take my eyes off her full lips.

BRA POV

He's cute, but that's not really a word I'd use to describe him, how about drop dead gorgeous. Deep moco brown eyes and drop gorgeous black hair *sigh dreamily* what I wouldn't do for a guy like that. 'The names' Blade luv. What's yours?' he asked me, he's hitting on me but if he stays drop dead gorgeous I won't mind.

'Bra' I'm such a big flirt, but am I good or what. Blade gave me a smile that made my knees tremble, no guy I know has ever done that to me, not even Goten. 'Nice name Bra' he drew my name out long and slow, the look he gave let me know he knew how he was affecting me. 'This is Lilly and Neon'. Pointing to the girls on either side. We just shake hands and then we're back at the nightclub, amongst the punk music and sweaty bodies grinding up against each other kind of having sex with their clothes still on. 'Nice to meet you' said Neon, her red hair glowing in the flashing lights.

Leaving the club that was kind of morbid (a.n. morbid is my favourite word), but you got used to it. Going back to Lilly and Blade's apartment, I wonder if anyone's realized I'm gone yet. Great now this is gonna give dad a reason to yell at me, even though I'm this princess *in a sarcastic tone*. Making myself comfortable on the floor next to the lounge, while Neon channel surfed, we settled down and watched Maqyver. That is the best show ever at home I would have never thought of watching it. 'Hey Bra. Can you get make it around 10' said Lilly, giving me their address. 

'Sure will do' getting up I disappeared. For going **_dark_** I think about a field of pansies, and for **_disappearing_** I just clear my head of any thoughts that might distract me.

Arriving home my bedroom lights were off, strange I swear they were on when I left. 'Where have you been girl' stated dad lying in the middle of MY BED! 

'Here, there, everywhere' I replied with the flip of a hand, talk about stupidity you never talk to dad like that unless your suicidal. 

'Girl don't even try to push me' he growled, I just grabbed my clothes and walked out.

NARRATOR POV

Birds singing, sun shinning Bra woke up on the bad side of the bed in the literal sense. Her hair a mess and her eyes red from raiding her parents alcohol cupboard, she woke up with a small hangover, what she wanted most was just to go back to sleep. Being half Sayain the first thing she thought of was was food. Outside her door she could hear Trunks walking around the house. Throwing the pillow over her head Bra attempted to go back to sleep, unsuccessfully of coarse. 

FUCK THIS, what's the time? HOLY SHIT I'm gonna be sssssssssssoooo llllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (remind you of someone…. Serena from Sailor Moon), screamed Bra in her head. 10 minutes later she was tearing down the stairs, with no make up. Which had to be a first for her, and hair slightly messy.

Walking into the kitchen at a quick pace Vegeta and Trunks grunted a greeting to her, while shovelling food down their throats at incredible rate, her mother gave her a strange look, obviously her father had told everyone about late night.

'Bra we need to talk' began Bulma, but Bra wouldn't have any of it. 

'Luv to stay and chat, but I'm outta here' said Bra all but running out of Capsule Corp. Racing to down town Orange City Blade, Lilly and Neon were waiting for her.

BRA POV

'Hey guys sorry'. I never realised how unfit I was till now. Lovely impression me being late and all. 

'Don't worry B.' waved Lilly she has to be the most relaxed out of the 3. I wonder what we're doing?

'B. don't worry we ain't into drugs and stuff' Neon has a really distinctive english accent. 

NEON POV

I can tell Bra's hidin something. Back in Soho she'd be in trouble, but then back there everyone had they're own secret. Most of 'em pretty bad. I hope she knows what she's in for.

NARRATOR POV

As the 4 walked towards the park in the middle of Orange City, eyes were trained on the newest member they still had a 48 hour window of opportunity to turn her (got the idea from Charmed). The closer they got to the park the more wary Blade became something had been following them since they'd left. Glancing at his sis, Lilly and Neon confirmed his beliefs. 'Race ya' called Blade as Bra took off after him while his sister and best friend scouted the area. The moment Blade reached the slides the trap was set….

Holding her head Bra cracked one eye open, seeing as there was nothing interesting she closed them again. 'Ouch' mumbled Lilly holding her head even in the dark her powers of fire star helped her see the others.  'Its Mercy' whispered Neon her throat hurt, she felt at home surrounded by metal and chaos. 

'It doesn't feel like her' Blade moaned. Each of their powers of gifts helped them some how.

'Who is Mercy?' asked Bra, her eyes were still closed it didn't mean she couldn't hear.

'Oh you know. She's just the wicked witch of the East' quipped Blade, feeling Neon's eyes boring into his back. Oh shit I forgot, thought Blade wincing he knew sooner or later his stupid remarks were going to get him killed. Neon had been slightly evil for a while, depending what you called slightly. 'Thank you form caring Blade' whispered the air around them with that light began to form in the middle of the room. 'You must be Bra' the light said craftily, it formed into an Angel looking women, no matter how much the others tried to persuade herm she was compelled to walk forward, even if it was against her wishes. Neon grasped Bra's upper arms and threw her behind her. 'Lovely to see you Neon,' she whispered cruelly a smirk marring her perfect features. Neon didn't say anything, she just grunted. '….' Opening her hand a ball of fire began to form, visualizing a field of wild pansies Bra went dark. Slipping out behind from Neon she was surprised the psycho bitch didn't see her, Bra began to form lightning in her palm. 

'Sorry Neon isn't here at the moment, can I take a message' quipped Bra, becoming visible to the naked eye, letting loose the lightning the others took the chance of the gap in Mercy's defence.

BLADE POV

Obviously Bra is a whole lot stronger than we thought originally. Its scary a witch being stronger than a mage unless she is…. 'Bra can I talk' Dragging s kind of protesting Bra behind me while at the same time ignoring the looks Lilly and Neon are giving me. I shove her down on my bed. 'Who are you' I know I probably sound cold, but it gets the job done, if she's here to destroy us, we are so screwed which is an understatement of the year. 

'Easy Bra Briefs sis of Trunks Briefs, witch and Fashion Princess Extraordinar' How come it is almost like I knew what her reply was going to be. Now I'm seriously scared.

BRA POV

Now that the interrogation is over, not that it was much of one. Blade and Neon are busy with the initiation plans. Scary in a couple of hours I'll be one of the guys. Lilly is in my closet sorting through my clothes, never before did I think I'd ever understand how Pan feels whenever I drag her to the mall. I just want to curl up and sleep or maybe die depending on how I feel. My head is pounding against my skull, I wouldn't be surprised if it had to do with that drink Lilly gave me after Blade and I half stumbled out of his room, don't even ask what happened in there.

NARRATOR POV

Standing in the middle of the park on the eve of the witching hour (known as midnight) they lit a bonfire, slicing their left palm with Bra's sacrificial dagger. 

**_Darksome night and shining moon, _**

**_Hearken to the witches' rune. _**

**_East then South, West then North, _**

**_Hear! Come!  I call thee forth!_**

****

**_By all the powers of land and sea, _**

**_Be obedient unto me. _**

**_Wand and Pentacle and Sword, _**

**_Hearken ye unto my word._**

****

**_Cords and Censer, Scourge and Knife, _**

**_Waken all ye into life. _**

**_Powers of the witch's Blade, _**

**_Come ye as the charge is made._**

****

**_Queen of Heaven, Queen of Hell, _**

**_Send your aid unto the spell. _**

**_Horned Hunter of the night, _**

**_Work my will by magic rite. _**

****

**_By all the powers of land and sea, _**

**_As I do say, "So mote it be." _**

**_By all the might of moon and sun, _**

**_As I do will, it shall be done._**

As their voices rose over the sound of the traffic and sounds of the city, their blood collect in the chalice each held an animal that represented their two elements. Pouring the blood onto the bonfire, they let the animals go. As rain began to pour down and lightning came out to play, but there wasn't a single cloud in the sky ane the fire was affected, but all four got drenched. They knew they were joined when all their elements seemed to mash together in a display of power.

At Capsule Corp. Bulma sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee warming her cold stiff fingers. Her mother sat across from her, but they both knew the signs. Bra wasn't supposed to come of age, it was supposed to stop with me, thought Bulma the only reason she hadn't told anyone of her family's secret was because it was supposed to be over. 

'Don't worry dear, I'm sure Bra will be okay' said Bulma's mother (I know she's supposed to be ditzy, but she really can't for this) trying to reassure her daughter, they had always been stronger than any higher class mage only because the female's on Bulma's mother's side were thought to be elite mages.

Cracking an eye open, she could feel everything pounding between her temples. Sitting up Mercy looked at her once beautiful utopia now desecrated by her enemies. I will get revenge, that I can promise you, Mercy vowed (how come all badies vow to get revenge on the good guys?) there were a few things she'd let them get away with but this wasn't one of them.

End (for now.)

********************************************************

I own the poem Shatter and the Chant.


End file.
